


Workplace Romance

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Office Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: The last thing Anduin needs is some ex-best friend who he may or may not still have feelings for trying to stumble back into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I add another multichapter fic onto the other multichapter fics I need to be working on!? Do I hate myself? Probably!!!!
> 
> I don't know why I started writing this but hey there's like barely any modern day AU in this fandom and some asshole part of my brain decided, "Hey lets write this even though I need to be writing other things", this was only supposed to be a oneshot but I ended up writing loads for the intro so I guess it's just a multichapter fic now GREAT.
> 
> I accidentally tied this into the college AU I've been thinking about for ages but will likely never write. Might be tempted to do a oneshot, but idk. Anyway yeah there's no porn in this chapter aside from mild sexual mention but there will likely be porn very soon. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I am still working on my other fics, I'm just slow)

Anduin hadn’t wanted to return here. It was a mere mentioning that he was between jobs to his father that had him practically dragged by his ear to take up a managerial position at the head office whilst he got himself settled. Wrynn Media was a multi-million dollar company, covering all manner of novels, magazines, advertising services and whatever else that Anduin didn’t particularly care about.

He didn’t give a singular damn about taking up the company, he didn’t give a singular damn about working within the company, and he sure as hell didn’t give a singular damn about the excessive pleasantries his father had no doubt encouraged his employees to shower him with in an attempt to get him to stay. Anduin had training and education within nursing, and he definitely wasn’t going to give up something he felt so passionate about for a lavish yet hollow life handed to him on a platter. It wasn’t even a case of acting out against his father, he literally had no such interest in this kind of work and was happy with his career choices as of present. Unfortunately his father hadn’t quite given up the hope Anduin would change his mind.

Not to mention he knew behind the fake smiles that everyone was passing him off as the generic, rich spoilt child who would gain success through no hard work of his own. Being in such a fake environment was a little draining if he were to be perfectly honest. It was only the belief that his father would come to accept that Anduin had no interest in his work that kept him there for the time being. If he at the very least tried it, his father would have no more additional arguments to throw at him.

Whilst he could just simply lie around the office and do absolutely nothing, he felt it better for his work relations (and because of the simple fact he was no freeloader) to throw himself into his work even if he derived no enjoyment from it. He hardly did much ‘managering’, and mostly focused on checking over communications and reports from their subsidiary companies. It was doable, if not droll, work. It passed the time and it paid him. He supposed he didn’t mind it for the time being.

“Mr Wrynn, Mr. Wrynn, may I have a word?” A brown-haired woman, who he vaguely recognised as part of the human resources team, had wandered over to his desk, clipboard and a variety of coloured paperwork stuffed in her hands.

“Anduin is fine.” He smiled, “What’s up?”

“We’re conducting interviews for clerical workers for this floor, we’re most of the way through them but Marie has been taken ill and we need someone to fill in for a third interviewer. You’re the only one I could think of who is qualified enough to sit in.” She explained quickly, eying the office clock with little discreteness. Evidently time was running short. 

He didn’t really need to give it much thought. Interviews sounded more fun than this, he moved from his desk and gave her a nod.

“We don’t have time to run you through the candidates.” She hurriedly led him down a variety of winding corridors, “It’s just standard protocol to have three people in the interviews, and it makes sense to have someone who has some sense of who we need.”

They reached a glass paned cubicle and she ushered him inside where a cheery red-headed woman greeted him with a smile.

“How many are left?” His accomplice enquired.

“Just four more, shouldn’t take more than three hours at least.”

Anduin settled himself with the rightmost seat, the red-head passed him over a variety of documents.

“Application form, personal details, employment history, etcetera, etcetera. You’ll find that as long as they have sound knowledge of the job and they appear competent in the interview it’s more of a winning factor.” She said, straightening herself out, “Now then, shall we send the next one in?”

He seemed pleasant enough, if not nervous. Though that seemed to the case for the next one, and the next one after that. Anduin spoke little and merely gave encouraging smiles, he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be asking, nor what he was supposed to be looking for. The pep-talks that ensued at the end of each interview were the only time he really spoke up, but even then he felt he had little to contribute to the entire process.

Oh well, at the very least he could pass it off as actually doing something engaging within the office other than being stooped over at his desk.

“I like the look of the next one.” The brown-haired woman commented at her notes as she moved to the door to escort the next candidate in.

  
“Oh yes, lots of experience, and oh-!” The red-head turned to him with an eager grin, “Isn’t that the college you attended? I remember your father gloating about it not too long ago.” 

Anduin perked up, briefly looking down at the dishevelled papers in his hands. Skimming over the education history section the name of his university jumped out at him, and what was even more intriguing was the fact that they were in the same graduating year. How interesting, he wondered if he knew the person-

The moment his eyes flickered up to the name printed on the top of the form, he felt his entire stomach dropping out under him. Panic or excitement or perhaps something that was a curious mix of the two whirled around and around in his chest and he could merely let out a small terrified gasp at the intensity. “NO!” He spluttered as the brown-haired woman was beckoning someone in, “Wait-!!!”

He felt his heart had stopped at that moment. Or that time had simply decided to freeze. Something flushed and flared inside of him, all adrenaline or some other chemical borne of utter frenzied terror. He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, calm the shaking of his fingers and soothe the fear-stricken expression on his face as _Wrathion,_ out of all the people on this hellish earth whom could have been there in his place, stepped through the door.

Wrathion looked just as surprised as he did. Eyes as wide as saucers and mouth equally as expansive, their eyes met, and Anduin felt something very old and very dangerous lurch in his stomach. How long had it been? 3 or 4 years? They hadn’t had a shred of contact in all that time, and that made the churning in his belly all the more violent.

They had been friends, best friends really, or perhaps not really friends at all. It was a difficult relationship. Wrathion had the grace of someone who came from a home that was not so kind, and Anduin found that, alongside that aggravating silver tongue, it made their friendship a rather volatile affair. Wrathion was coldly logical and nihilistic, Anduin was altruistic and gentle, they rarely agreed on a single thing yet found each other’s company so engaging they couldn’t stand to be apart.

They met at the board game society if he remembered right, they had started arguing from the very first few hours of their meeting. Anduin hadn’t met a single person like him, and he still hadn’t met another since. Wrathion got into trouble. Anduin abided by the rules. Wrathion would spend most of the semester getting shitfaced. Anduin spent most of his free time studying in the library. Despite that he knew Wrathion was still an incredibly bright student, and despite their different subjects it almost annoyed him that Wrathion performed to the same standard as him with only a fraction of the work put in.

They’d spend nights looking at the stars. Cosying in his room with blankets and board games. He had committed every occasion he could to memory, nights with Wrathion felt magical.

But then it went sour. Anduin could scarcely remember what had even caused it. Wrathion had gotten himself into serious trouble, Anduin had tried to help, Wrathion had snapped at him, they argued. And argued. And argued. Until Wrathion told him to get out of his sight and never reappear in it.

And so he did. He wasn’t there beside him at graduation. He didn’t keep his number. He had no address. Wrathion simply vanished from his life, he hadn’t seen or heard one single word of him for an obscenely long time. It almost felt as if Wrathion himself was a mere dream, a myth with no substance.

But here he was, in the flesh. Living, breathing.

God it _hurt._

“Anduin…” Hearing him speak made it all the worse, silky soft intonation dripping from his lips. He had always liked Wrathion’s voice, though he would not admit it, he would engage in rather dry conversation if only to hear him speak. “Anduin… it really has been so long…”

The two other souls within the room were expecting a response from him, excited expectation flitting in their faces. He would rather have prefered the privacy to gawp in peace.

“So it has. It is... “ Practiced politeness came second-nature to him, but right now he felt himself tested, he smiled through gritted teeth, “...great to see you again Wrathion.”

“Take a seat take a seat!” The red-head beckoned.

Anduin seethed as Wrathion grew closer to him. The door was close enough, he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact his heart was beating against his chest. Wrathion always did have an infuriating knack of noting the slightness of his every little gesture, body language as clear as if he were fluent. Maybe that skill had diminished with age, but Wrathion was clever and wry, it probably hadn’t, he probably knew that Anduin was in a state of utter internal panic.

He settled in the chair in front of him, god he looked good in a suit.

“Now then,” The red-head clasped her hands together, “I’m aware you two know of each other, but we’ll try not to let this detract from the interview.”

“Yes.” Said the brunette, “We’ll try and continue on as normal. Now, I’ll start with something light, can you tell me about yourself?”

Wrathion smiled and it just made Anduin angrier. “Oh certainly, I’ve worked in a variety of sectors for the past few years, I quite enjoy the challenge of a new experience-”

It didn’t even matter what Wrathion was saying, just seeing Wrathion talk made everything more and more uncomfortable. He found he couldn’t follow the conversation, not one word of the english language even registered with him. He felt lightheaded at having Wrathion here, Wrathion just _being_ there, he couldn’t decide whether he was in a dream or a nightmare, it all just blurred into a singular mess.

“-the systems I’ve used in the past are quite similar-”

It was near impossible not to stare at his face, watching each little expression pull at his features. He hadn’t aged that much really, he still had that stupid fucking goatee.

“-yes, top of my class really, I’m sure you’ll see my academic record is quite impeccable-”

Wrathion kept occasionally flicking his gaze over to Anduin. He definitely had words to say to him, but Anduin didn’t want to hear any of it. He had already caused him considerable heartache and ended the entire thing with the conclusion that having Wrathion in his life was only going to cause him trouble. Wrathion was volatile and untrustworthy. He didn’t want to get sucked back in.

“-my experience should provide me with the skills and knowledge I need if I should ever-”

Regardless it didn’t help the memories that flooded back. So many fond, precious memories. He remembered the time they had climbed to the restricted grassland by the astronomy park, locked away by a steel fence at the corner of the campus. They sat and drank and talked and talked. Wrathion told him he looked beautiful and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“-given the opportunity to run my own unit, I think I tackled it exceptionally well-”

Instead of talking they just kissed. Until kissing became too unsatisfying and they wound themselves together, friction and _heat_ rolling off their bodies.

“-I think it merely highlights my strengths, I’m quite adept at-”

Wrathion held him until he let himself go, kept kissing him to the point he felt as if he were melting.

“-I really value that kind of commitment, I think it’s an important factor in-”

Anduin hadn’t the opportunity to ask what that night even meant before they fell out. It all hurt so much that he felt it best to simply burn his memories of Wrathion to ash, wipe him out from existence, stuff all emotion out of the way.

“-oh yes, I was in fact wondering how that works around here-" 

Yet, as he was sat there, fingers threading through one-another out of anxious tension, watching an old friend charm his way to success, he came to the rather awful conclusion that whatever strange unsaid feelings he had many years prior hadn’t faded, at all.

Anduin simply lapsed into silence.

“Well, I think that will be it for today, thank you for coming in and speaking with us. You should expect a callback in the next day or so.” The brunette smiled, and Anduin felt himself break from the internal little bubble of discontent he had been soaking in for the past half an hour. Back to reality, back to dealing with this awful situation.

“Oh yes, well it was a pleasure to meet you all.” Wrathion extended a hand out towards the women to his left, “And a wonderful coincidence to be reunited with a dear old friend.”

When Wrathion extended his palm out to him Anduin had to suppress the remarkably strong urge to just slap it away. Touching Wrathion would only make this situation all the more real, and the thrumming in his chest all the more discordant. But alas, he was in a highly professional situation, and that required a highly professional response from him, he gingerly reached out to grasp Wrathion’s hand, ignoring the familiarity of it and the exhilaration catching in his throat. The smile he gave him was little more than a forced pull at the muscles on his cheeks.

Wrathion shook it firmly, thumb rubbing against his palm and eyes sharp, “I should very much hope we should be seeing each other again _very_ soon.”

Then he left, and the loudness of Anduin’s sigh filled the room.

“He was very good wasn’t he? Very good.” The red-head immediately babbled. “He has quite a way with words doesn’t he?”

Oh, they were expecting him to converse with them. “Yeah, he’s quite well known for that.” He said dryly.

“He ticked all our boxes as far as I’m concerned, he’s definitely in the running for the role.” The brunette replied.

Oh, oh no. In the haze of utter terror it hadn’t occurred to Anduin that Wrathion could actually be working here, in his work space, near him, in his presence, day after day after day. He had no such faith in his own emotions to handle the situation cleanly, already his mind was reeling with the many disastrous outcomes of having Wrathion flaunt and flirt his way around him for the next few months. He needed to end this, right now, or he would have no such ability to do so later.

“I worry about the implications of employing someone who has ties with the director’s son quite honestly.” Anduin’s ‘calm down-to-business voice’ was something that had been his saving grace many times before, and in this case it was no exception. There was something quite remarkable about staying dignified in the face of absolute madness. “I agree that he seems a very good fit for the company but I fear talk may go around. People in the office already regard me as a classic case of nepotism, I’m just a little worried.”

“That’s a valid point to be honest.” They nodded in agreement.

“We’ll be having a conversation about it for the rest of the day,” The brunette mused, “It might be for the best we put him on the sidelines for now, we’ll have a chat with a few others and see what they think.”

“Great.” Anduin said with relief, “I just think it might be best for our professional relationship that we try and avoid getting into any issues like that.”

“Oh yes certainly!”

He left the room feeling calmed if not a little frazzled. There were still another another few hours left of the day so he hadn’t the freedom to retreat back to his apartment and scream into a pillow until his voice turned sore. Hazily, he slumped at his desk, listlessly jerked the mouse to awaken the monitor, and peered down at his keyboard.

A note. The words ‘my number’ followed with a scrawl of digits.

  
Anduin scrunched up the paper and tossed it into his bin without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O look I WRITE. Again, this was supposed to be shorter, but then I had lots of salty feelings about Wrathion's lack of a role in BFA so I had to vent through difficult emotional relationships.
> 
> The longer you postpone Wrathion plot Blizzard the more I write senseless porn about your characters so the choice is yours? :/ 
> 
> (Still no porn in this yet... wtf. It's coming soon I promise and I promise it will be extra kinky.)

The pair that had accompanied him in the interview weren’t seen for the remainder of the week. It was not especially unusual considering they worked on a different floor, but he hadn’t the excuse to travel over there and ask about the outcome of the interview. He tried not to think about Wrathion, but Wrathion was the only thing that kept playing over and over in his mind. The thoughts caught him in any moment of absent-mindedness, seeping in during the late hours of the night and whispering temptation in his ear. In a job which he wasn’t particularly invested in, in a city where he wasn’t particularly doing much, Wrathion filled up the empty space of transience. He confessed that in a moment of weakness he waited til the end of the day to fish out the phone number that had been left on his desk, however the bin had already been emptied at some point by the cleaners.

Probably for the best.

Definitely for the best.

The next monday when he walked into the office he was greeted by a brew of emotions equal parts relieved and disappointed. Tenseness had him contemplating ringing in sick the night before, spending more time than necessary dwelling under his covers when morning hit, too fearful of either Wrathion being there or Wrathion not being there. However he recognised the second man they had interviewed standing at the edge of the office, being shown a wide manner of documentation and booklets by one of his higher-ups. Wrathion evidently didn’t get the job, and he just wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Again, it was probably for the best. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

He nodded his hellos, grabbed himself the usual watery cappuccino from the canteen machine (truthfully he had been considering for once being a little selfish and asking his father for an upgrade of their facilities), and settled at his desk, ready for another day of utter boredom that begrudgingly paid the bills. The minutes ticked by agonisingly slow no matter how much he checked over his emails, updated information on the site, answered queries from his colleagues, and whatever meticulous little thing he could pick up on to try and pass the time and appear as if he was actually working. He had long suspected that his workload was far less than other people of his position in the office, probably another enticement from his father.  
He felt rather thankful when someone approached his desk, as if social interaction was a rare little luxury to indulge in. Happily he raised his eyes and already had a warm smile etched on his face, that is until he registered who was actually stood in front of him.

The man of his nightmares, looking pristine and excited.

“You-!” He spat, lurching emotions hitting him square in the chest. “Wrathion what the hell are you doing here!?”

Wrathion looked rather non-plussed at Anduin’s snappy outburst, “What a rude welcome. Very unprofessional of you Anduin.”

“You’re not answering my question.”

“I work here.” He said simply, “That is why I’m here.”

Anduin eyed his vicinity, the office desks were rather spaced out and he himself was placed in the corner of the room with not too many people around to particularly bother him. Regardless he felt weary of getting into a spat with Wrathion where there was even the slightest chance of anyone hearing them and gossip running rife. The anger in his voice couldn’t really be contained with hushed voices.

“I didn’t realise you got the job.” He muttered bitterly.

“I didn’t. The interviewers thought it would be awkward to employ someone who has ties with one of the interviewers, however they were so pleased with me they didn’t particularly want to let me go.” Wrathion was talking in that lyrical smarmy voice of his and Anduin felt his ears ringing. “So instead they decided to employ me, as your personal assistant. I told them how very _close_ we were.”

If Anduin were a more aggressive and volatile sort of person he could have pictured himself ringing his hands in that perfectly crisp ironed shirt and hissing profanities in his ear, instead he blinked wildly with the shock before settling into a deathly scowl.

His voice came out remarkably steady despite how his hands were shaking, “Did you come here just to fuck with me!? Are you getting some enjoyment out of this situation!? Why are you doing this??”

“You didn’t take down my number.” Wrathion responded with something completely off-topic.

“No I didn’t, do you really think after all this time I would want to-”

“I never got chance to apologise to you. I’ve spent so much time dwelling over the past-”

“The past is the past, and whatever was between us is gone, and I’ll remind you that is your fault. If you honestly think you can just waltz back into my life and think I’ll ever want to bother with you then you’re a bigger fool than I thought you were.”

Wrathion’s mouth twitched, “I know you still have feelings for me, and I’ll wager the moment I walked into that room you haven’t been able to stop thinking of me since.”

Anduin flushed deep red and he snapped, “You arrogant piece of shit-”

It was then he noticed a few heads turning, their expressions more curious than shocked which suggested to him they could not hear the contents of their conversation, only the tones of their voices. And of course, Anduin was _angry._

He chewed at his cheek and instead resumed responding to an irate email from a gentleman who didn’t seem to quite understand that you have to _pay_ for goods and services. He hoped the loud clacking of his keyboard would hopefully drown Wrathion out and drown the entire office out and he wouldn’t have to bother with troublesome and awkward adult situations. The glances may have stopped, but Wrathion was still as present as ever.

“You’re fired.” He sniffled, not paying much care how childish the remark sounded. “I don’t want you here.”

“I believe that’s unfair dismissal, and besides, the main reason I was hired was to work you through the new database that’s being set up.” Wrathion said, a condescending tone creeping in his voice, “Because apparently you pretty much have no idea what you’re supposed to be doing. Even your father approved the deal.”

Raw anger twitched in his fingertips and ground into his teeth, “Then I quit.”

“As wonderful as you are Anduin, I’m certain you’re not going to find a new job in a day.”

Despite how little Anduin had enthusiasm for his work, suddenly an email concerning a long list of company wide transactions to their major supplier was the most fascinating thing he had ever read in his life.

It was remarkably pathetic how unable he was to deal with this. In the streets he could simply take one look at Wrathion and bolt in the opposite direction, but at work? He had absolutely no excuse than to be refined and professional, despite how much his body was screaming at him to extract himself from the area by any means possible. He didn’t want to deal with this, he couldn’t. His heart was slamming against his ribs and his throat was so tight he felt as if fright alone would be enough to put him in the grave.

There were so many things he wanted to scream: questions, emotions, random angry gibberish that could somehow convey all the pain and aching he felt ever since Wrathion left his life. If he had to deal with meeting Wrathion again he resented that it had to happen in the one place where he couldn’t have an emotional breakdown.  
Eventually his eyes stopped focusing on the screen, and his hands merely went limp on the keyboard. He sat there, stewing in listlessness.

Given all his bravado before, Wrathion’s voice became significantly more gentle as if realising how much of a cockup he had made of the entire situation, “Give me a chance. We don’t even need to reconcile or anything of the sort. I need this job to keep me afloat for a little while and then I can be out of your hair if that’s what you really want.”

A compromise. How interesting.

“I don’t…” Anduin ran a heavy hand through his bangs and tugged at the strands. Stress and worry and confusion and anxiety and conflict made for terrible fellows in thought.

“Just for a month or so. I’ll keep my distance until you’re ready to talk with me.” Wrathion prodded through the tense air.

“Completely professional.” He eventually ceded after a long deep shaky sigh. “I don’t want to hear a single snooty word out of your lips, no jokes and no… flirting. I don’t want to see your face any more than necessary, and don’t expect anything more out of this relationship. ”

_Business_ relationship, he meant to emphasise.

He didn’t even know why he was agreeing to this frankly, because no matter what Anduin said Wrathion would find some way of worming around it, pulling and prodding at the limits he was confined to until they simply struggled to resemble what they were originally. He knew him so well he knew this would all end in disaster.

It almost seemed like a comfort to him to simply ignore the obviousness of how this would all turn out.

Wrathion blinked around the office, “Where shall I sit then?”

“Away from me.” Anduin said, perhaps a little too harshly than what he was intending. Or maybe he was intending it to be that harsh. Heavens who knew any more.

However realising his response didn’t provide much of an answer, he begrudgingly moved from his chair, ignored the sharp crimson eyes watching his every move, and made for the desks on the next row. Despite the fact he had a very functional desk neighbouring his own, he loosely reasoned that it was a necessary storage facility for the mounds of paperwork he hadn’t quite mustered the effort to work through and file. The desk opposite his would work, separated by a gap of around 3 meters or so, and far enough away that although Wrathion’s desk would be facing him, he could simply position his head so that the monitor screen would completely block out Wrathion’s existence.

“Do you have a company account?” He enquired, vaguely realising he had to maintain some semblance of calm professionalism near his co-workers.

“Certainly!” Wrathion beamed, settling into the office chair and clicking on the computer as if he had been working there all his life.  
“Great, well…” His voice faltered. “I’ll leave you to get settled in.”

Anduin immediately retreated to the restrooms, and the moment he was certain the area was vacant, smacked his forehead against the bathroom stall. _‘Just survive the afternoon, just survive the afternoon’_ he chanted to himself, as if years worth of pent up emotion could be wished away just like that.

\------------------------------------

The office was fairly quiet when Anduin returned from his impromptu anxiety attack in the middle of the restrooms. Even when he sat down, Wrathion made no such inclination to converse with him, in fact, the only indication of Wrathion’s presence was the steady tapping on his keyboard as the rest of the office melted into white noise of shuffling papers and the clinking of pens.

Anduin himself tried to slip into that relaxed state of mindless working, yet while he fully had the concept of what he should be doing, actually doing it was another thing entirely. Certainly he could open files and certainly he could write words, but his attention and mind kept slipping away as if all too distracted.

Frankly he knew why he was so distracted, but he refused to let any of those thoughts cloud in his head.

He could ignore that Wrathion was there, easy peasy. Absolutely easily. He didn’t care about Wrathion so how could he possibly have a care in the world? And so what if his chest was thrumming with burning excited energy, he was just feeling off today, that was all.

However the urge to take a peek was undoubtedly there.

Like a tempting serpent whispering in his ear.

He could already taste the heady rush, the tension coiling in his gut and up into his chest.

Anduin bit down the flavour, and heavy-handedly began to rifle through the files on the edge of his desk. His eyes being focused downwards meant they weren’t tempted to momentarily flick to the edge of his monitor to catch glimpses of Wrathion’s face. It was futile however, because his concentration dissolved into nothingness, only images of Wrathion’s tan fingers sliding across the back of his hand, the touch razor hot.

He grimaced and and wrinkled his eyes shut as if to banish the fantasy.

God even with his eyes shut he could feel Wrathion breathing at the nape of his neck.

It unsettled him if he were to be perfectly honest, the fact that already he was thrumming and eager for some kind of confrontation between them. The thought of Wrathion talking to him again made him feel equal parts nauseated and equal parts feverish, he didn’t think he could control himself if one heated word left either of their lips.

He wondered if Wrathion was feeling the same, if that razor sharp tension was eating away at his skin the same as him. He wondered if Wrathion was watching him at this very moment, taking advantage of Anduin’s preoccupation.

He didn’t mean to do it. He was merely just wanting to catch Wrathion out.

He flicked his eyes upwards, immediately regretting the lurch in his stomach as he caught glimpse of Wrathion’s face from a distance. He wasn’t looking. Of _course_ he wasn’t. But now Anduin was.

Self-deprecatingly he forced his attention back down, yet that niggling in his gut simply didn’t cease.

He toyed with the thought of feigning illness and taking the day off work, however that still didn’t fix the Wrathion problem. Wrathion would still be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. He either needed to completely annihilate any residual feelings he had towards him, or run away and never come back and possibly live in a miserable tent in the middle of nowhere so that Wrathion could never find him again.

One of those options seemed far better than the others, but then again that option seemed nigh impossible.

He looked again.

The feeling in his chest simply didn’t lessen.

Perhaps it was the abrupt circumstance of them parting that left Anduin with all these messy thoughts and messy emotions. Things were cut off when they should have been moving forward, and truthfully Anduin had never really got past the pain. And really his relationship with Wrathion probably ran deeper than he liked to admit. The fact that he hardly dated since and felt everyone else paled in comparison to the addicting spark that buzzed in his fingertips and twinkled in his eyes when Wrathion graced him with presence and spoke all manner of annoying yet enjoyable things at him.

However if he were to put a positive spin on matters, perhaps now was the time to finally arrive at some kind of closure between them. To close the book on all that confusing wild nonsense that was their relationship.

He could do this. Of course he could.

In an almost reflexive action his eyes glanced over yet again, and immediately felt the breath pulled from his lungs as he registered a subtle gaze meeting his. It was offhandedly casual on Wrathion’s part, as if his eyes had simply been wandering and it just so happened that they met the exact moment Anduin tried to catch a glimpse of him.

At that point he really should have simply turned away, but the stare held and as the seconds ticked on all he could think of was how much he missed Wrathion and how much he wanted to slide his hands through his hair and how much he wanted to press him against that desk and how much he wanted to hiss and yell and cry about all the misery he had left him with.

Feeling his cheeks burning and his chest growing tight, he slumped over the desk and buried his head in his palms.

He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t.


End file.
